binbougamigafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 08
Call Me By My First Name (名前で呼んで) is the eight episode of the Binbougami ga Animation. It was aired on the 22nd August, 2012. Short Summary : Noticing Ichiko doesn't seem to get along with the other girls, Ranmaru tries being friendly with her, but her pride rejects her offer. The next day, a zealous classmate named Akane Tenge and her gang kidnap Ichiko and take her to the old school building with a plan to put her in her place. Ranmaru arrives to rescue her but as Ichiko manages to sneak away, the building collapses with Ranmaru inside it. As Ichiko becomes conflicted over whether to save Ranmaru or not, she recalls when she was younger when her best friend turned against her over a boy, which has haunted her to this day. Telling her to get over her cowardness, Momiji extracts some of Ichiko's Fortune, which Ichiko gives to Ranmaru, allowing her to escape. After the incident, Ichiko lets Ranmaru use one of Momiji's gadgets to learn about her past trauma, which caused her to have a fear of getting close to others. After hearing her story, Ranmaru makes a promise to never betray Ichiko and the two become friends on a first name basis. Detailed Summary : Ranmaru tries to invite Ichiko to hang out with them at karaoke, but Ichiko rejects them. Later, Momiji and Ranmaru visits Ichiko to hang out with her because Ranmaru feelts Ichiko is lonely. When Ichiko gets rude with Ranmaru, Ranmaru tries to pull Ichiko's face off which enrages Ichiko to kick both Ranmaru and Momiji out of the house. : When Akane kidnaps Ichiko, Ranmaru comes to Ichiko's rescue only to find Ichiko disappear. Ranmaru scolds Akane's group for doing these things. Then, parts of the abandoned building's roof collapses. Rindo holds up the rubble to let Akane's group escape. Momiji's words causes Ichiko to remember her childhood past with a friend called Kurumi. Both Kurumi and Ichiko agree to give a boy named Yusuke chocolate together. Yusuke gives Ichiko a gift, a brooch, which causes Kurumi to be jealous. So Kurumi begs Ichiko to give her brooch and then tells Ichko that she will confess her love to Yusuke. After class, Kurumi's love is rejected by Yusuke, so Kurumi decides to lie about Ichiko giving away her brooch. : In the present, Momiji extracts Ichiko's happiness energy and gives to Ichiko to help Ranmaru. Ichiko gives Ranmaru her happiness energy and they get out from the rubble.Afterwards, Ichiko shares her past with Ranmaru and why she can't make friends. Ranmaru promises Ichiko that she will never betray her. Screenshots Parodies * Case Closed - Momiji dresses as Conan Edogawa. * Jason of Crystal Lake - Momiji dresses as Jason and is armed with a chainsaw. * Batman - Momiji has Kumagai bring out the bat signal. * Higurashi no naku koro ni - Ichiko feels doubtful,grabs her head and shouts "Shut up!" multiple times like Rena in Tsumihoroboshi-hen,Higurashi's last story arc of season 1. See also *List of Episodes Category:Episodes